


I’m jealous

by TeaHouseMoon



Series: On the phone series [6]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Happy Ending, Jealousy, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Oliver is Jealous, Texting, fight, modern times AU, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/pseuds/TeaHouseMoon
Summary: Oliver is jealous.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: On the phone series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629706
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	I’m jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here’s another little texting fic...
> 
> Oliver and Elio are together but Oliver is in New York and Elio in Italy. 
> 
> Oliver’s texts are in bold.

**I’m jealous**. 

So what do you want me to do? 

**I don’t know. Should I tell you what to do?**

Oliver I don’t even know what I’ve done!? 

**We just literally fucking talked about it!**

Here you go swearing at me 

**Oh I’m sorry, mister ‘I’m too good for you now’.**

I don’t think that. And you know it 

**Yeah. Sure.**

Look ever since I’ve started going out more you’ve wanted to get mad at me I could just feel it 

**Maybe ask yourself why.**

I DON’T DO ANYTHING! 

I DO.NOT. 

I don’t know how to tell you anymore 

**You don’t do anything?**

**You don’t go out with all those guys that I don’t know, and you didn’t go to that party last week, with the guy who wanted to ask you out?**

For the 100th time Oliver, I DONT CARE ABOUT HIM!!!!!!!!!!!

**THAT’S NOT THE POINT HERE!**

Oh my god 

**Look. It’s late and I’m tired.**

Ah ok. Shut me out now, well done 

**I’ll speak to you tomorrow.**

Sure. Whatever. Bye Oliver 

**Have a good rest of your day.**

**I’m sorry.**

Oh you up now 

**I’m sorry, Elio.**

**God. I’ve been a dick, haven’t I.**

Yes. 

Why did you drink? 

**I don’t know. I missed you, a lot. But that’s not an excuse.**

**I shouldn’t have talked to you like that. I made a fool of myself.**

I don’t cheat on you, Oliver. 

**I know.**

And I miss you too. 

**I couldn’t sleep thinking I’ve pushed you away from me.**

I know that you’re jealous but I only love you

You know that. 

And I miss you so much

I go out because I force myself, cos otherwise I’d be home thinking about how I miss you 

**Baby...**

So, please stop. Stop worrying.

And if you can’t then I won’t go out anymore. 

But I don’t want to fight like last night.

**I know. It won’t happen again, I promise you.**

**And of course you should go out.**

**I’ll always be jealous of everyone who can see you every day. Because I can’t.**

**But that’s my problem to deal with.**

Can you come visit?

At some point soon?

Even just for a couple of days. 

It would be amazing. 

**It would**. 

Then please? Please come. 

You can stay with us in Milan. 

In my room. 

I have a double bed. ;) 

**I would love to, Elio.**

Please 

Please please please. 

**Alright. Let me see what I can do.**

YESS!!!!!!

**I need to check with work but of course I’ll do everything I can.**

It’s quite clear we can’t wait until Xmas amore mio :) 

**No, we can’t...**

I love you. 

**I love you too.**

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave a comment if you enjoyed this ;)


End file.
